


MCYT oneshots

by MySanityWasTaken



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF, mcyt
Genre: Cute GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Flustered Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, mcyt - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28518459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MySanityWasTaken/pseuds/MySanityWasTaken
Summary: Hey y'all I have so many ideas about irl interactions that just don't fit into my main story so I decided I needed a one shot book!So without further adue here is a Bunch o fluff and angst to tickle the hopeless romantics in y'all
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dnf - Relationship, dreamnotfound - Relationship
Kudos: 10





	MCYT oneshots

Ive always- {DNF oneshot}

Consept: George finally flies over to America to meet his friends. But a group sleepover at Dreams house leads to suppressed long distance emotions coming to light.

Standing at the airport with Nick and Daryll nervously fidgeting around Clay was receiving many confused looks from the strangers passing by making him feel even more uncomfortable and nervous.  
"Are you really gonna keep that thing on man?" Nick or more comanly known as Sapnap said with a slight giggle looking at the white dream mask covering the taller man's face.  
"Yes!" He punches the others arm softly "George still doesn't know what I look like, he will be able to recognise us better like this"  
"Your just nervous he won't like how you look" Nick said nudging his shoulder annoyingly into Clays with a cheeky grin.  
"Shudup dumbass" Clay shoved him away  
"LANGUAGE!" The buzz cut older man said glaring at them both "and Sapnap stop being a muffin head i think its cute that Dream doesn't wanna overwhelm George"  
"Aww but Dream is a little cUtIE~" Sap cooed pinching his bestfriends cheek under the mask  
"Knock it off dork" Clay said with a laugh poking Nick in the ribs.  
As they were mucking around Daryll turn to see a tired looking brit in a blue sweater approach, placing his suitcase by his feet  
"Hi George"  
"Hi Bad, I wonder how long it will take those knuckle heads to realise im here"  
"I don't know they've been pretty restless waiting for you"  
George watch them closely they had drifted away from them and were fighting like little kids Clay had Nicks head under his arms and was roughing his hair as they turned around Georges eyes caught on the mask.  
"Is he..." George arrested into a fit of laughter catching the boys attention as they glance over dumbfounded.  
"bhahah THE MASK i can't Drean what the hell" his accent was thick as he keeled over slapping his knee  
"Thats priceless I fly all the way to America and I don't even get a face reveal" he will a tear of laughter from the corner of his eye  
Dreams face became hot hints of pink poking out the sides of the mask.  
"George.."  
"GOGY!!!" the Texas ran over diving himself onto the smaller man in a massive embrace  
"Get off me Sapnap ewwww" George pushed at Nicks head even though there was a clear smile on his face like he was glad to see him.  
Clay walked over to the group which made George notice the clear height difference between the 2 men; making him gulp. Clay picked up the suitcase and began to walk away without saying anything other than  
"cmon car is this way" his voice was neutral not showing any emotion which confused the 3 men; but they followed him. Little did they know Clay was restless he didn't know what to say and that was bothering him, it didn't help that anytime he even glanced in Georges direction his heart began to beat much faster, cheeks continuing to darken.

A few minutes pass and they all get into the car George and Sapnap in the back and Daryll in the passengers seat next to Clay. Being to drive George looks out the window admiring the foreign sights of America thinking how similar yet completely different it looks. He look up a though crossing his mind "he uhh guys where are we going?" They all giggle.  
"You often get into a car not knowing where your going George?" Sapnap said teasingly making George roll his eyes.  
"We are all having a sleepover at Dreams house!" Daryll says excitedly saying side to side at the soft music playing on the radio. "Yea it's gonna be EPIC" Nick echoed  
"Mmhmm then you can stay in the spare room in my apartment until you decide to fly home if you want...its a cheaper ulternative to a hotel" Clay said rubbing his neck awkwardly keeping the other hand on the steering wheel.  
"That would be great!" George said happily hints of nervousness in his voice, Dreams house he thought to himself making his cheeks flush a bit.

They walk into the apartment kicking off there shoes and placing there stuff down, Nick being Nick makes himself and home flopping onto the couch followed by Daryll sitting beside him. "Behave you muffin head"  
Clay bends down in the hall way to greet patches who rubs up against him softly " hey little lady". George smiles softly bending down to do the same. "Nice to finally meet you Patches" he puts out his hand softly allowing the fluff ball to sniff him before patting her. His hands look so soft Clay shook his head standing up annoyed at his mind wandering walking into the kitchen. George following close behind, "do you guys want some snacks?" He said at the muffins on the couch that were already scrolling through Netflix arguing over movies  
"yes please dream"  
"of COURSE!"  
"Alright I'll make some popcorn and I think I have some m&ms in the cupboard" he turn around almost smacking into George who was standing very close to him meer inches apart staring up at him intensily.  
"Umm yes George? Do you need something" confusion in his tone taking a step back pointlessly and George just took one closer to him.  
"Take it off" Clay flushed  
"W-what?"  
"That stupid mask i...I want to take it off....are you really gonna leave it on the WHOLE time im here?" George sounded determined and frustrated the anticipation killing him.  
Clay sighed and cleared his head "okay" he spoke in soft voice clearly nervous that George won't like what he sees or will make some stupid joke about him being ugly.  
George smiled and stepped even closer to Clay reaching his hands up and removing the mask. His eyes widen as Clays face flushed. Beautiful Georges eyes traced his features big emerald eyes that appeared a pretty amber to the colourblind boy, cute freckles decorating his slightly tanned skin a defined jawline leading into his strong neck and shoulders, soft lips his eyes linger there for a moment i wondering what it would feel like to kiss him he gulped and bit his lip softly turning around.  
"T-thankyou" he said flushed before serving over to the couch planking down and trying to focus on the TV.  
Clay now bright red stand still for a moment jot really knowing hoe to feel about Georges reaction thanks? All he had to say was thanks letting out a big sigh he pulls down the snacks and throws a bag of popcorn into the microwave. "Guess that's what I get for making a big deal out of it" he says softly to himself kinda disappointed in georges lack of reaction. "Did you say something Dream?" Daryll looked over from the couch concerned  
"Oh nah its fine just taking to myself sorry"  
"How do you feel about a horror film!" Nick bellowed excitedly across the room.  
"Sounds good" Clay said tipping the popcorn into a bowl and walking over taking the only remaining spot on the couch next to George there thighs slightly touching making them both blush.  
"I don't cope well with horror" Daryll said  
George shifted nervously and under his breath softly said "me neither"  
"Oh toughen up guys! Id you get scared you can just hold mine and Clays hand" he said with a teasinf laugh. George froze for a moment for some reason hearing Nick so casually refer to Dream as Clay shocked him making his chest pinch a little. Clay glanced over at him concern reach out a hand instingtivly to gently brush back georges hair "hey you'll be fine its just a movie" his voice was smooth and kind. There's eyes met and Clay quickly pulled his hand away facing back towards the TV "ahh sorry" he apologise nervously making George giggle "it's cool im just not used to your face" Clay raised an eyebrow "whats wrong with my face hmmmm?" He teased  
"No no i just mean after so long of being friends your voice coming from an actual human mouth, face and body instead of a green block man is quite strange" he explains smiling making the rest of them giggle as well. "I suppose that would be strange".  
They begin watching the movie, as time passed George began to naturally wiggle closer and closer to Clay becoming more uncomfortable by the gore emerging on the screen. A jump scare flicks itself abnoxiously onto the scream with a loud noise echoing through the room along with the 3 men's screams which only made Clay giggle not finding it scaring at all but rather amusing. George gave into his instinx and in one swift movement snuggled himself into Clays chest burrying his face from the screen. Clays froze face flushed before breathing again and gently placing his arm down onto Georges back. Drawing softly circle and whispering to him "hey its okay Georgie" he felt as the shaking boy look up at him eyes meeting before springing himself off the couch onto the floor with a thud. "Hey woah are you okay?" Nick said pausing the movie everyone confused by the boys sudden leap. George looked up at them and then back to Clay face flushing all the way to his ears before standing up and running down the hallway yelling "im fine just need the bathroom please continue the film without me!"  
Nick and Daryll shrugged and pressed play reemercing themselves in the film. Clay wasnt so easily satisfied though, afraid he had done something wrong he got up quietly as to no disturb the others and walked down the hall.  
George walked into the bathroom splashing cold water on his face and staring into the mirror "get it together George it was just a hug because you were a chicken that's all" he sigh trying to talk himself out of being embarrassed. Glancing over he sees that the bathroom has 2 doors unaware of which one it is he entered from he reach for a know opening it. To his surprise it was the wrong door walking into a bedroom he look around awkwardly this must be Clays room. The room consisted of a queen sized bed with a simple grey sheet set, his computer desk with a 3 screen oc set up, a dresser and some dorky posters on the wall. He walk over sitting on the bed softly and can't help but glance at the dresser seeing a photo of Clays parents, another couple(nicks parents) along with him and Nick standing in front of the castle at Disney land. He can't help but smile wow they really have known each other forever George can't help but feel an annoying spike of jealously creep into his chest, envious of the fun times his closest friends have got to spend without him. With a sigh he lay his head down on the pillow and rolls over breathing in "so this is what Clay smells like" he smiles and relaxes a little unaware if the watching eyes standing in the door frame blushing to himself.  
"Are you having fun?" Clays voice shot through George like a bullet causing him to spring up "Dream! I umm im sorry I got...lost?" He stumbles over his words sitting on the middle of Clays bed with a guilty look on his face.  
Clay erupted into giggles walking over to the brunette sitting beside him "dork" he said while ruffling his hair like a kid.  
"Shudup" he shove Clay backwards jokingly but to his surprise Clays arms slink around Georges waist pulling him down with him they both laugh at George land on his chest in a hug Clays arms gently resting on the shorter males back.  
"You didn't have to get embarrassed you know...i-" he paused summoning the courage to continue " i don't mind hugging you, specially if your scared....its the same thing I've always said in game.....I want to protect you George" Clays words flowed into Georges ears like honey smooth and sweet it felt so natural, it was words he had heard many times before but this time he could feel the fast pace of Clays heartbeat in his chest and the slight shake in his arms around George. He relax a little into Clays arms realising he doesn't have to be so nervous Clay is his bestfriend after all. "Thankyou" was all he managed to say.  
"There you go thanking me again for no reason your so weird Georgie" Clay said being to draw small circles in Georges back.  
Georges cheeks flush a little again always having a soft spot for that nickname "Dre-...Clay" his words were soft but they were loud as thunder to Clay whos eyes widened heart beating even faster at the use of his real name. "Yes?"  
George sat up and moved to the edge of the bed fidgeting slightly looking at his hands. "Umm i-" he stopped feeling himself becoming more and more flustered mind numbing. George had always known he admired Clay more than anyone, up until now it had merely been admiration and friendship, or so he thought but now being here with Clay in person it became oh so clear that it was far more the that. Clay joined him on the edge of the bed confused watching George closely fidget looking like he is lost in thought. "What is it Gorgie? You can tell me" he spoke concerned. "There you go again with that kind tone so worried and thoughtful like in fragile" George said softly not really meaning to say it allowed making Clay blush and rub the back of his head nervously "s-sorry"  
George looked at him with a smile taking a deep breath and gathering his thoughts "dont apologise dummy"  
"Oh sorry- I mean shit umm" Clay stumbles over his words before his eyes land on Georges deep brown ones, staring deeply into them causing his heart to race again he bute his lip softly trying to hold in his overflowing emotions. "George" he let's slip out both of them slowly moving closer to each other getting only inches apart. "I've always-" his words were cut off by soft lips as George closed the gap between them, warm tingles shot down both there chests. Clay closed his eyes letting the shock subside sliding a hand softly onto Georges cheek breaking the kiss with a smile looking back into his eyes making George blush. "You didn't let me finish dork" Clay says with a smirk as George closes his eyes relaxing his face into Clays hand.  
"I've always loved you George...you were never just a friend to me" Georges eyes open with a smile soft lamp light sparkling in his eyes.  
"I love you to Clay"  
"BOUT TIME!" a loud country twang erupted through the quiet room as they both snapped there heads over to see 2 grinning men standing in the doorway staring at them.  
"Took you muffin heads long enough" Daryll said with a giggle  
"Now that you idiots have woken up to what we have all known forever can we continue the film?!" Nick said with a stubborn but happy look on his face crossing his arms. The room arrested with giggles as they stood up and walked back to the lounge Georges fingers intertwined saftley with Clays.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Hope you enjoyed this one i didn't even mean to write this 🤣 its 2am and my hopeless romantic just took over and started writing but I think it actually turned out pretty cute so I thought I'd share it with y'all! Feel free to leave any ideas or promise you have in a comment and if you enjoyed please consider voting 🥰 thankyou for reading my stories! - Kami


End file.
